The boy is a monster
by Videogameh
Summary: Arthur jamás imagino que su pequeño se iría... Pero empieza a creer que no sera capaz de superarlo a ese hecho. Se puede tomar como USUK o como quieran.


_¡Hoooola!~ ¡Este es mi primer fanfic!~ ¡No tengo mucho que decir, pueden tomar este fanfic como USUK o como quieran!~ Tiene bastante drama este fic!~ RATED +T ¡Puede que este muy fail ya que es mi primero! Pero bueno sin más que decir... Y debo darle las gracias a DangerousPencil, Souly que me ayudo a subir mi primer fanfic._

* * *

><p><strong> <span> The boy is a monster<span>**

_**Aun lo recuerdo... Y me duele, pero no lo admito, no le doy importancia al asunto, lo evado. Pero ahí esta, siempre a un lado. Un pensamiento que lastima, él ya no piensa en mí, me olvido por completo.  
>No estoy seguro si me odia, pero... Seguramente cuando me ve debe sentirse orgulloso de haberse independizado.<strong>_

Era un día como cualquier otro en la capital de Inglaterra, Londres. En la residencia Kirkland todo parecía tranquilo. Sobre el sofá estaba un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, leyendo en silencio un libro.  
>De pronto entro un pequeño niño ruidosamente, también rubio, sonriendo contento.<p>

–– ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ––Le llamo el más pequeño al joven–– ¡Encontré algo increíble! ––Exclamo emocionado mientras daba saltitos con las manos en su espalda.

Arthur aparto la mirada del libro en cuanto lo llamo, le puso interés en el entusiasmo que tenia.

–– ¿Qué es? ––Pregunto con una leve sonrisa y con un deje de curiosidad.

El pequeño puso sus manos juntas en forma de jaula observando atentamente sus propias manos. Al abrirlas lentamente una mariposa salió volando rápidamente buscando por donde escapar.

–– ¡Espera pequeña no te vayas! ––Grito con todas sus fuerzas a la mariposa mientras trataba de atraparla. Se elevo muy alto y se fue por una de las ventanas–– ¡No quiere jugar conmigo! ––Protesto un poco molesto pero sobretodo triste.

Arthur rio ante la ingenuidad que tenía, se le acerco aun riendo y lo despeino cariñosamente. A lo que reacciono desconcertándolo al más pequeño.

–– Alfred, las mariposas no se pueden tener de mascota, ni jugar con ellas. ––Le explico sonriendo para que lo entendiera que una mariposa no se podía poseer, era un ser libre.

Alfred le presto atención a la explicación dada, soltó una sonrisa grande.

–– ¿Entonces podemos jugar a algo? ––El mayor trato de no reír pero de todas maneras lo hizo. Se le acerco al menor, lo abrazo y lo levanto haciéndolo dar unas vueltas. Ambos reían divertidamente casi nunca tenían tiempo para estar juntos y el más pequeño quería aprovechar que ahora que si lo estaban aprovecharlo al máximo.  
><strong><br>**_**En esos tiempos... Todo era tan diferente... Pero me di cuenta que nada es para siempre.**_

La lluvia caía ruidosamente en Londres, ese día las cosas estaban alborotadas en la ciudad. Era cuatro de julio de 1776, Alfred estaba nervioso ese día. Sostenía un papel entre sus manos, temblando levemente, lo observaba y lo releía una y otra vez. Trago saliva, no sabía como iba a reaccionar su tutor. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado malo, de todas maneras ya tenia sus años como para que no lo deje independizarse.  
>Se paro decidido con la declaración entre sus manos, paso por uno de los pasillos y allí estaba Arthur. Estaba tomando té como de costumbre, se le acerco más nervioso que nunca. Imaginárselo era fácil, pero hacerlo era completamente distinto.<p>

––A-Arthur... ––Dijo despacio, tratando de parecer calmado y que tenia completamente bajo control la situación.

–– ¿Uhm? ––Le dio una mirada como de "¿Qué quieres?"

Alfred miro al suelo, destrozado en algún sentido. Todos los recuerdos con él se le estaban pasando por la cabeza. Pero ya no, no lo vería más sonreír. Nunca más.

––Quiero la independencia. ––Soltó completamente decidido mirándole a los ojos verdes de su tutor.

–– ¿Debe ser una broma cierto? ––Le pregunto completamente convencido de que se trataba de otra cosa lo que le quería decir.

––Arthur... No lo es.

En ese momento Arthur se quedo estático por unos segundos. Confundiéndose, haciéndose muchas preguntas, pero ni una sola conclusión. Se le rompió algo por dentro, un sentimiento que no pudo explicar. Salió por unos momentos de la habitación y el más pequeño (Aunque ya tenia apariencia de dieciocho años) devolvió la mirada al suelo. Su aun tutor entro rápidamente caminando con algo entre las manos, pero no se dejaba ver.

––Repítelo. ––Ordeno severamente sin creérselo.

––Quiero mi independencia. ––Repitió aun con el mismo valor que lo había dicho la primera vez.

Cuando dijo esas palabras Arthur saco un arma y le apunto a la cabeza.

––Vete. No quiero volver a verte nunca más. ––Dijo aun con el tono de severidad que se debilitaba a cada palabra. Se notaba que estaba poniendo al borde de soltar lágrimas.

––But... ––Iba a decir algo, pero en unos instantes cerro la boca y salió de la habitación.

El mayor bajo el arma dejando escapar lágrimas y uno que otro gemido. Pero de pronto se echo a reír a grandes carcajadas. Cayó al suelo aun riendo como un demente. Todo le había sido muy rápido, pero ya nada le importaba.

_**Pensaba que me iba a matar. Lo tuve que pensar muchas veces, pero la culpa me llego, lo único que me preguntaba era; ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hice mal para que te fueras?**_

Luego todo siguió como siempre, Arthur se levantaba, tomaba su té, leía, se encargaba de sus asuntos políticos entre otras cosas. Pero se veía diferente, vacio, perdido. Se recostó en el sofá pensado, evadiéndolo al tema pero era inevitable, era lo único que estaba en su cabeza técnicamente. Cerro sus ojos pensando en él, en su pequeño, inconscientemente se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
>Se fue a la cama a dormir, simplemente ya era tarde y quería olvidarse por un rato de las cosas. Miro el techo pero se escucho un extraño sonido en la sala de estar. Se levanto rápidamente pensado que se trataba de un ladran. Cuando entro con el arma busco a el intruso, pero no lo encontró. Solo vio a una mariposa dentro de la casa, algo que le resulto completamente extraño ¿Desde cuando las mariposas entraban en su casa cuando estaba todo cerrado? Le dio un escalofrió y se dirigió de nuevo a dormir, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mirada tan azulada como el cielo. Era Alfred, pero a la vez no. Era como su versión ¿Niño? El más pequeño se quedo anhelándolo en silencio y Arthur estaba con el corazón a punto de salírsele del susto. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose.<p>

–– ¿Qui-quien eres tú? ––Pregunto balbuceando, pero el niño se limito a mirarlo como si tuviera algo en la cara y no quisiera decírselo.

Arthur salió corriendo hacia su habitación, tomo la llave de una mesita de luz y cerró la puerta. Suspiro aliviado pero sintió de pronto que alguien le tiraba de la manga de su camisa. Era el niño, él mismo lo sabía pero no lo miraría. Era un invento de su mente seguramente.

_**El niño proveniente de mi locura me hacia recordar al pasado y el pasado a el dolor. No quería seguir viéndolo cuando se parecía tanto a mi pequeño Alfred... **_

–– ¡Vete de aquí! ––Le ordeno a ese "Alfred" con una voz de suplica.

Tan solo asintió y desapareció. Arthur se quedo atónito, no entendía que acaba de pasar, pero lo más probable es que no se iba a poder dormir por el resto de la noche. Fue a la sala de estar paranoicamente. Se recostó y se puso a leer, concentrándose en cada ruido insignificante. Finalmente se durmió pero apenas en una media hora se levanto.

Cuando se levanto, se tomo tres pastillas tranquilizadoras. Quizás solo era que necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre lo que paso y alucino con eso. Pero existía la opción de que se estuviese volviendo demente. Quería descartar la opción de "Demente". Él quería ser una persona normal, con una vida normal, con una mente normal, con gente normal, pero hasta hora no le estaba saliendo muy bien.  
>Las ojeras yacían debajo de sus ojos, estaba cansado pero no quería dormir.<p>

–– ¡Good Morning! ––Una voz alegre con eco resonó en la casa.

Arthur miro para todos lados pensando que otra vez era culpa de su mente. Pero frente a sus ojos el niño de aquella noche apareció.

–– ¡Hello! ––Hizo un gesto con la mano de saludo.

–– ¡Tú no eres Alfred! ¡Alfred se fue hace bastante tiempo! ¡Bloody hell! ––Maldijo para la tonta situación sin sentido que estaba pasando, lo más probable es que ahora mismo estuviese hablando solo con el aire que se supone que era ese niño.

Dio unos pasos para alejarse de él pero el niño le seguía a todos lados. No hablaba, tan solo lo miraba como con lastima. Eso a Arthur le ponía los pelos de punta, no aguantaba que lo vieran así.

Pasaron los días y cada vez más gente se preocupaba por la salud mental de Arthur, lo oían gritar en la casa, pero no había nadie a excepción de si mismo. Pensaron todos que lo mejor seria que lo llevaran a un lugar donde podría rehabilitarse de la situación impactante que le había causado Alfred. Pero cuando lo llamaron por teléfono para ofrecerle ayuda Arthur lo mando al diablo. Enojado fue a tomarse otras pastillas tranquilizantes, debía ser su cuarta o quinta vez que iba a tomarlas. Iba a sacar una pero de pronto se mira en el espejo dejando caer las pastillas y que se repartieran por todo el suelo. Noto que Alfred, el supuestamente de dieciocho años estaba en el espejo. Desesperado Arthur fue a buscar algo con que lastimarlo y encontró un cuchillo exactamente. Lo mantuvo en su mano y miro al espejo.

_**Ya no lo soporto más a esto.**_

Se lo clavo en su cuello y cayo automáticamente al suelo. Se estaba empezando a ahogar con la sangre, se le hacia todo borroso y luego no reconoció nada más.

De repente Alfred entro al baño, había escuchado que últimamente Arthur había tenido unos problemas bastantes raros en cuanto a su salud y quería comprobar que estuviese bien. Cuando lo vio allí tirado llamo rápidamente al hospital. Luego se tiro al suelo y le tomo la mano, aun seguía con pulso. Lo abrazo con fuerza como si sirviese para que no muriera.

––Arthur... ––Dijo casi sin fuerza–– Yo...

_**Me pregunto... Que querías decirme... Pero, creo... Que nunca lo sabre.**_

* * *

><p>Aca termino, bueno ojala que les haya gustado.<em> Puede que sea el primer capitulo o el fin del fanfic, pero no estoy muy segura de nada.<em>


End file.
